Godly at School
by anythingman16
Summary: The gods and demigods all go to school together and will live together from kindergarten to their senior year. Who knows what will go wrong? With special guest star ME! I can do anything.
1. Kindergarten

Godly at school

Me: Wake up, Time for your 1st day of school!

Percy: Don't tell me.

Me: Yup, in this fic you are going to school with your immortal parents

Percy: NOOO!

In this fan fic the characters are Nico, Thalia, the gods of mount Olympus, Katie, Travis, Connor, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Clarisse, Jason, Hazel, Leo and Frank and me!

Enzo's POV

"YOU THINK SCHOOL IS EASY FOR US, BRAINY?!" Percy screamed.

"Yes, Sea Spawn." Athena said.

"How 'bout you, Sparky?" Dionysus said.

"Shut up, Grapey." Jason said back.

"You think it's easy, we think it's hard, Air-Head." Annabeth said.

"Oh no, are you sassing me, Owl Face?" Zeus striked back.

"All right, everyone settle down OK, why don't we have a little challenge, let's all go to school starting from kindergarten to Grade 12 and whichever group , Gods VS Demigods, gets the least detentions and the highest grades wins." Hera said.

"If the Demigods win, we work for them for one year , if we win, the demigods have to work for us for a year." Hades said.

" We'll also have our own little luxury apartments that hide in every town or city in one invisible building that only you and I can see." Zeus said.

"This is a friendly competition so no sabotage." Athena said.

"Deal!" Everyone said.

Chapter 1, Kindergarten

"Hey, why are we shrinking and starting to look younger?" Percy asked. "Well, if we're going to Kindergarten I thought we should look like we're going to Kindergarten so Hebe is going to be disguised as a rich Mom that adopted a lot of kids and we're going to Zephyr Prep out in the middle of Manhattan. The good thing is the school is just a few blocks away." Hera said. "Each of our rooms will change into anything we want because of the apartment's magical-ness." Hades said.

"In a few minutes we're going to be transported." Zeus said. "Um, why are there towels on the floor near us?" Annabeth asked."Well, our clothes don't shrink with us so you might want to grab that." Athena said.

The demigods rushed to their towels, hoping not to get embarrassed in front of their friends in a temple that had security cameras everywhere that could be broadcast on live TV.

"All right, here we go!" Nico said.

All of them got teleported, with Frank almost dropping his towel.

"I have 1 question, do our powers still work because we still have our memory." Annabeth asked. "I don't know." Zeus said. "Wait, there's a person there, let me try my charmspeak." Piper said. "Excuse me, can I have some money?" Piper asked in a voice so persuasive, Hades almost gave her a diamond. "The lady gave me enough money for us to catch a cab to the apartment." Piper said.

"But how do we get one in the streets of Manhattan?" Jason asked. Percy looked at Annabeth and Annabeth looked at Poseidon and Poseidon looked at Athena and Athena looked at Thalia and Thalia looked at Zeus. All of a sudden, owls started hooting "Quiet", Percy and Annabeth started whistling, there was loud thunder clap and the waves crashed so hard you could hear it from Kansas.

Then a taxi came up, which looked more like a minivan. Everyone filed in and started chatting. Nico's eyes looked so blank you couldn't see his pupils or even his iris until Aphrodite slapped him.

"How did you do that?" Nico asked. "Well, one day, all of us were going out for ice cream after we picked up Percy's mom from work." Annabeth said. "We couldn't find a parked taxi so we just tried it out and a taxi came." Percy said. "So several times we tried it out and it always worked." Poseidon said.

Nico looked dead again after the sentences so Aphrodite slapped him again.

1 hour passed and they were finally at the apartment and it was more luxurious than you could imagine. It had everything. An indoor pool, a HD plasma TV, a hot tub, those magic cups from Camp Half Blood which came with the magic plates and, like Hades said, the rooms would change to our every need.

Nico passed out and this time all the girls slapped him.

Hebe came down the stairs and welcomed everyone. By the time they got there, it was already the little minigods bedtime.


	2. Room Time!

Chapter 2 Room Time!

Zeus's room was flying high above the sky, thundering all the time and his bed and dresser were clouds. Poseidon's room was deep under the ocean with glass all around it and his bed was a water bed. Hades' room was deep in the underworld, with corrupted rocks, and little toy furies. Hera's room was a master bedroom with wedding dresses layed down everywhere like a carpet. Hestia's room was like a nice cozy wooden cabin. Demeter's room was covered in greens and plant life and her bed was a waterbed filled with cereal. Hermes' room was a mansion inside a mansion. Apollo's room was completely made out of gold and had 60 musical instruments in his stash. Artemis' room was completely made out of silver and had a collection of bows and the kind of arrows Green Arrow would use which ironically was her son before her oath. Ares' room was let's just say chaos. Aphrodite's room was basically the Aphrodite cabin except with a hot tub, a private shower and when you walk under the door with a girl it's like mistletoe except you get pulled towards each other. Athena's room was a library. Hephaestus' room was a forge. Dionysus' room was a greenhouse filled with wine. Nico's room was all Goth and emo. Thalia's room was like the Zeus cabin. Katie's room was really green. Travis and Connor shared a room that looked like a normal bedroom. Percy's room was the Poseidon cabin but it could spawn in blue food. Annabeth room was the Athena cabin. Piper's room was the Aphrodite cabin. Clarisse's room was the Ares cabin. Jason's room was the Zeus cabin all Jason-ified. Leo's room was the Hephaestus' cabin. Hazel's room was filled with precious gems and for some unknown reason, her curse didn't work here. Frank's room could shapeshift. My room had everything.


	3. The Ultimate Prank

Chapter 3The Ultimate prank

Travis, Connor and Hermes planned something big before the first day of school. They put Zeus's room where Poseidon's should be. Poseidon's where Hades should be. Hades' where Zeus' should be. Hera's filled with visions of the time of women being underestimated. Demeter's was filled with dying plants and a machine that wasted cereal. Ares' was filled with pictures of peace and tranquility. Athena's was filled with dunce caps. Apollo's was filled with a sound so horrible he almost withered away. Artemis' filled with animal carcasses. Hephaestus' was hanged over Tartarus. Aphrodite's was filled with ugly people's pictures so powerful not even she could make them beautiful. Dionysus' was filled with apple juice, an alcohol alternative. Hestia's was filled with pictures of the gods arguing. Nico's was filled with pictures of Bianca. Thalia's was hanged above Tartarus as well. Katie's was filled with plants dying. Percy's was filled with quicksand and the walls started closing in as tight as they can. Annabeth's was filled with spiders. Piper's was filled with pictures of Porphyrion eating her dad and Jason. Clarisse's was filled with Ares punishing her for failing. Jason's was filled with pictures of his life before being abandoned. Leo's was also hung over Tartarus. Hazel's was filled with pictures of Sammy. Frank's was set on fire. My room was hanging over flames.


	4. The Results

Chapter 4, The result's.

Zeus was all wet and holding his Master Bolt. Poseidon was all scratched up and holding his Trident. Hades was all windblown and was holding the Helm of Darkness. Demeter looked see through. Hera looked really weak. Athena and Ares looked really angry which you wouldn't want to happen because Athena can think of a strategy for Ares to use to get revenge. Apollo was a pile of ash with eyeballs in the shape of Apollo. Artemis was angry as well which makes everything worse. Hephaestus was wearing his crutches again. Aphrodite was screaming really loud. Dionysus was sticky from the apple juice. Hestia was crying. Nico was crying. Thalia was wearing crutches with Jason and Zeus wondering what happened to her. Katie looked really drowsy with lack of energy. Percy was covered in sand. Annabeth was screaming loudly. Piper, Clarisse and Jason were crying. Leo was wearing crutches. Hazel was crying. Frank was all charred. I was set on flames. Each one of us ran after Hermes, Travis and Connor. Sadly, since Hermes was the god also the god of speed and Connor and Travis were his sons, they were pretty fast the others couldn't catch up.


	5. The First Day

Chapter 5, The first day.

It was a rainy day, that one September afternoon. Hebe had gone back to school shopping at the start of summer for all the kids. All of them had gotten backpacks and lunchboxes that matched their attributes. They even got 200 crayons. Yeah, I know right? Every kindergarteners heaven.

They went to school with 20 dollars in their pocket for snacks and the occasional bribing plus the gods and demigods had learned how to erase memories so they can use their powers freely.

The school had a playground the size a football field and the teachers were demigods themselves.

"Bye, Hebe!" Said the gods and demigods as they filed on the bus.

The gods had changed their names so no one would suspect them when they get to high school.

Zeus was Zack. Poseidon was Peter. Hades was Harold. Hera was Hallie. Demeter was Daphne. Hestia was Helena. Hermes was Speedy. Apollo was still Apollo. Artemis was Cynthia. Ares is Carson. Aphrodite was Amy. Athena was Sophia. Hephaestus is Pyro. Dionysus was Don

(I'll be using their real names instead of their disguise names.)

"Hey there kids!" said their bus driver. "Hi." They all said. "Guys, there's one thing I learned from school." Percy said. "I guess that's why you always get Ds." Zeus joked. "Hahahah." Percy said sarcastically. "It's that you should always sit by or with your friends at lunch and on the bus." Percy said. "Ok." We all said. "Aw, look at the little kindergarteners." Some kid said. "There are so annoying." He said. Each one of us shot a look at each other. The kid sat right near us. Pretty soon, he was in the hospital.

When we got off the bus, we got lost immediately. Luckily, we were all in the same class so we just followed each other until we found our class right by the door to recess. Our teacher was Mrs. Phae, which we guessed was actually Pasiphae. So Mrs. Pasiphae started teaching us about the colors and it was the 1st A I ever got. "Ok, kids time for intro day!" Mrs. Phae said as if she forgot that Hazel killed her back at the House of Hades. "Let's go from left to right, Ok?"

Sadly we were sitting next to each other in the front from left to right. "My name is Enzo and my father is Poseidon and my mother is Chaos. I control reality so you better watch out or else you might turn into newt overnight." I said. "My name is Percy and my father is Poseidon, my mother's name is Sally and I'm Enzo's brother. I control water so unless you want people to think you wet your pants stay out of my way." Percy said. Then it just kept going on and on until the last kid who sadly had run out of the room when it was his turn.

Out at recess we played Capture the Flag, Camp Half Blood style with of course a giant playground. The winning team was the gods but maybe it's just because they're immortal.

Then came gym. It was dodgeball day and we were feeling evil. For every dodge ball we threw we incorporated our powers. Annabeth threw invisible dodge balls and Frank threw shapeshifting dodge balls and Hazel threw dodge balls covered with rocks etc. We won while everyone who wasn't on our team had to go to the nurse's office.


	6. Halloween

Chapter 6, Halloween

For Halloween, I was Thor. Kinda ironic being a greek god.

Percy was a guy being eaten by a shark, Zeus was Zeus, Poseidon was Poseidon etc. Annabeth was a graduate, Nico was a zombie, Thalia was a emo goth girl (basically being herself.), Katie was a country girl, Travis and Connor were robbers, Piper was a bride, Jason was a blond superman, Clarisse was a military girl, Frank was a gladiator, Hazel was a zombie girl ( both non-literal and literal.), and Leo was a blacksmith. We had a Halloween party and Leo was setting it on fire! He was dancing under the disco ball and set himself on fire, literally.

Good thing, Percy could make water bigger cause all we had was Hera's glass of water to extinguish Leo. It took an hour to extinguish him. But all in all, the party was great.


	7. Trick or Treat!

Chapter 7, Trick or Treat! (This time you actually have a choice.)

Ok, you all know the regular way of Trick or Treating. You knock on the door, you say Trick or Treat and then you get candy. In the way that you have superpowers, what you do is, you knock on the door, you say Trick, showcase your powers or in this case "magic", then say Treat please, they give you double the candy.

So what we did is Hebe is going to take us Trick-or-Treating but she puts us all in magicians' costumes. When we showcase our powers, I use mine the most. I have to put on the spotlight from the sky, "magically" make the things they need to showcase their powers and showcase my powers by changing forms by changing my cells into the elements. By the time, I get home I'm going to go straight to the hot tub to gain back my energy.

The plan is we knock on the door, Apollo makes some music you'd hear from a magic show, maybe Magic by Selena Gomez, I make the spotlight appear, We all say trick, bring the person outside to the stage that I also have to conjure up, (do they think this is easy?), then we all take turns, Jason is going to fly and summon Tempest, Percy is going to make control water from the cup that I will conjure up, Katie is going to grow giant flowers around the person, Clarisse is going take down a lion that I also have to conjure up, [Seriously, do you guys think this is easy? Everyone else: Yes] Annabeth is going to become invisible, Thalia is going to sharpshoot a flying eagle that I also have to make, Leo is going to make flames dance around the audience, Connor & Travis are going to make a tornado from running around in circles, Nico is going to make "fake" ghosts dance around the audience as well, Zeus is going to make lighting strike around the stage, Poseidon is going to make dolphins and fish swim around in Percy's water ball, Demeter is going to make giant fruit and plants grow around us, Ares is going to take down the Hydra I conjure up, Athena is going to take down a bigger Hydra I conjure up, Apollo is going to sharpshoot flaming arrows at flying trees that I have to make as well, Artemis is going to sharpshoot birds that move at 100 miles an hour, Hephaestus is going to make a volcano I make erupt with the snap of a finger, Hermes is going to run around the world and bring back sushi, Dionysus is going to make grape vines encircle the stage, Hades is going to conjure and ride a skeletal Pegasus from the depths of Elysium, and finally Piper and Aphrodite are going to use their charmspeak to get double the candy.

So even if they don't give us 2x the candy, we'll get 2x the candy.

At the end we got 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999911 pieces of candy.


	8. November

Chapter 8 November

The 1st day of November was really weird. So apparently there were monsters in Zephyr Prep. Each designed to defeat each and every one of us. They were somehow sent in by Gaea for revenge for killing her, putting her in regeneration for another era. So in gym, they attacked in a game of Grab the Turkey. So in the game one team has turkey hats and they have to stay away from farmers with straw hats. The way to "grab" a turkey is by pinning them down. We were having a wrestling unit. So we had to face off against all of the monsters at once. Oddly, we beat them up yet we were not reported.


	9. Thanksgiving

Chapter 9 Thanksgiving

We celebrated Thanksgiving in Hestia's room because it kinda seemed fitting for Thanksgiving to be held in the room of the goddess of the hearth. "Guys we just survived 28 days without dialogue." I said. "Well, except the constant "Trick-or-Treats on Halloween." Percy replied. "Shut up, Percy!" Katie retorted. "Hestia, you done with that turkey?" Zeus said hungrily. "Almost!" Hestia replied. "Hurry up, Hebe!" Hestia said. "Hera, remember the syringe of flavors." Hestia ordered. "OK." Hera said. By the time the food was done, Hestia had cooked a giant bowl of steamed corn, a big bowl of gravy, a turkey the size of Mount Olympus, and practically a giant version of everything you eat on Thanksgiving, even a birthday cake for me. [Percy: It's your birthday? Me: Dad never told you? Percy: Heck, I didn't even know you existed. Me: Harsh.] "Um how do you expect for us to eat all of us to eat that?" Annabeth asked. "The same way we all ate 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999991 pieces of candy in one day." Hestia answered. "Any leftovers go to Elysium and the Isle of the Blest." Hades said. We all devoured that thing. It looked like a bleeding fish in the middle of a school of sharks. To sum it up, it was a feeding frenzy. "OK, who ate the bones?" Annabeth asked. "Hey, bone marrow is healthy for you." Athena said. "Says the woman whose sacred animal regurgitates pellets." Poseidon said. "Actually I turned into one of those birds that throws bones on the ground and eats the edible marrow." I said. "Reality gets what he gets, I guess." Percy said.


	10. My Party

Chapter 10: My Party

My birthday party was awesome. We had so many games and they were built for each of us to win and for the guests to win. Literally, everyone was there. I won the new dimension contest. Thalia won the demigod archery contest. Jason won the demigod flying contest. Piper won the most stuff asked for contest. Connor and Travis won in a tie in the demigod best prank contest but since they're twins we gave them the trophy cut in half. Annabeth won the best Lego structure contest. Grover won the worst music remake contest. Leo won the most fires contest for demigods. Percy won the demigod swimming contest. Hazel won the most bad luck given to people contest. Nico won the most emo contest. Frank won the shape shifting contest. Zeus won the most lightning strikes all over the world contest. Poseidon won the best sea animal trick contest. Demeter won the most cereal made in one minute contest. Ares won the most guns in a collection contest. Athena won the spelling bee. Apollo won the music contest. Artemis won the god archery contest. Hephaestus won the best mechanical dragon contest. Aphrodite won the god beauty contest. Hermes won the Track-and-Field god race. Dionysus won the most madness caused contest. Hades won the Hide and Seek contest. Katie won the gardening demigod contest. Will won the demigod music contest. Pollux and Castor won in a tie for the demigod curing madness contest. Luke won the most possessions contest. Silena won the bravery and sacrifice contest. Bianca won the best big sister contest. Beckendorf won the most honor contest. Rachel won the most prophecies contest. Clarisse won the most rage contest. Chris most locks picked contest. Clovis won the longest nap contest. Butch won the best with horses without being a son of Poseidon contest. Tyson won the best ventriloquist contest. Reyna won the best leadership contest for Roman Demigods currently at Camp Jupiter. Tartarus won the best bottomless pit contest. Ouranos won the 1st person to be betrayed by a child contest. Nyx won the darkest woman contest. Hydros won the largest thing on Earth contest. Hemera won the brightest woman contest. Gaea won the best nicknames given to a person contest. Erebus won the darkest man contest. Chronos won the most cavemen made appear then disappear contest. Chaos won the most children contest. Akhlys won the most misery caused contest. Aether won the brightest person contest. Thesis won the most creations contest. Phanes won the most procreations contest. Physis won the best circle of life impression contest. Ananke won the most fates delivered contest. The king of the Nesoi won the best island contest. The king of the Ourae won the best mountain contest. Thalassa won the best sea surface contest. Atlas won the best endurer contest. Eos won the dawn contest. Epimetheus won the worst decisions contest. Hecate won the best magic show contest. Helios won the most fiery contest. Prometheus won the best decision contest. Selene won the most cool contest. Menoetius won the angriest contest. Asteria won the best future based dreams contest. Leto won the most delays caused contest. Lelantos won the airiest contest. Astraeus won the most windy children contest. Perses won the most destruction contest. Pallas won the most wars caused contest. The queen of the Oceanides won the most time in the ocean contest. The queen of the Potamoi won the most rivers made contest. Metis won the smartest child contest. Dione won the oracle of Dodona representative contest. Tyche won the lottery. The Queen of the Horae won the most laws introduced contest. The Queen of the Muses won the best songwriter contest. Calypso won the best queen of an unknown island contest. Boreas won the coldest person contest. Zephyrus won the most flowers bloomed in his time of year contest. Notus won the warmest person contest. Eurus won the most beautiful leaves contest. Nike won the most contest won contest. Cratos won the weight-lifting competition. Zelus won the most perseverance contest. Bia won the pushing a 50 ton boulder up a mountain contest. Circe won the alchemy contest. Khione won the most blizzards caused contest. Iris won the most leprechauns attracted to contest. Arke won the best Titan messenger contest. Aura won the nicest breeze contest. Hyperion won the best giant maple tree contest. Iapetus won the best new name contest with Bob. Koios won the best compass contest. Krios won the best constellations made as a Titan contest. Kronos won the best wannabe-conqueror contest. Mnemosyne won the best memory contest. Oceanus won the Pacific Ocean award. Phoebe won the most mysterious contest. Rhea won the best queen contest. Tethys won the Mediterranean Sea award. Theia won the best Titaness of Splendour contest. Themis won the best Titaness of Justice award. Rhea Silvia won the best goddess of rivers contest. Psyche won the best wife contest. Hercules won the most famous god award. Ganymede won the weirdest god contest. Aeolus won the craziest god contest. Triton won the best godly son of Poseidon. Tiberinus won the best celebrity look-alike contest. Phobos won the scariest god contest. Pan won the best godly satyr contest. Palaemon won the most sharks contest. Morpheus won the best dreams contest. Melinoe won the most paranormal goddess contest. The Queen of the Keres won the most violent girl contest. Enyo won the best army girl contest. Eris won the most discord contest. Delphin won the best dolphin trainer contest. Deimos won the most terror contest. Charon won the best boundaries contest. Asclepius won the best healer contest. Ariadne won the best maze beater contest. Amphitrite won the best sea god wife contest. Aigaios won the best Aegean thingy contest. Achelous won the best despairing contest. Persephone won the best underworld queen contest. Hebe won the youngest looking goddess contest. Nemesis won the best balancer contest. Hypnos won the best sleeper contest for gods. Cupid won the best love maker for male gods contest. So basically everyone went to my birthday party and won something.


End file.
